


Wanderer Chronicles: Book 1 - Time

by Omicronbsk17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicronbsk17/pseuds/Omicronbsk17
Summary: It is never wise to dwell on the past as looking back may lead to a wish, a wish to change your past and who knows where that may lead.This is an own story that I am posting on here while I work on it. So please read and review.





	1. Prologue

As a student of science I believed that all things in life were rational and could be understood with enough time and experience. I still believe this to be true even after all I have witnessed. Maybe if I had been prepared to accept the irrationality of the world then perhaps the march time would have past differently than it did. However it is never wise to dwell on the past as looking back may lead to a wish, a wish to change your past and who knows where that may lead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was there before everything. What was it that started the chain? No one within the confines of time can even hope to grasp the complexity of reality. But imagine if for one minute you could see the universe as an observer outside of eternity. How would it work, what would you see. Would you see the beginning or the end? Would what you observed be considered a miracle or an organism of pure malevolence?  
Imagine if not only could you observe the universe from the outside, but also be everywhere and be everything. If someone could do this what would they be?  
God. No.

I remember the formation of the universe. We think of it as a sudden explosion of matter, the big bang. But not remotely what I remember. All around me white light, pure and innocent but a forbearer of the darkness that it would bare child to. In the background I could here whispers of everything that ever was or maybe everything that may be. The voices seemed to be coming from inside of me. As I rippled like a hazy aura there but not there at the same time.  
Not for the first time I paused to think about what the voices, indistinguishable as ever, might be saying. I drew my attention away from the voices, but then I heard something. Something that drew my attention I’m not sure what it was but it made me wish. Wish that I was one of the uncountable number of people, held within me.  
No sooner had I wished it than somewhere within I felt a tug. The light around me started darkening as though being replaced by darkness, although it would be better to say that the light was being contracted into me, leaving nothing. But then suddenly there was a bright flash and a roar into the silent nothing. As everything we know now became real. Concepts like gravity and time suddenly existed where there had been no laws before. This event is what you humans call the Big Bang.  
From within this creation event many wonderful things came to be. Included within this ensemble of ideas there was three concepts that stood above others. These represented the encapsulation of everything, the space it took up, the life of everything and the possibility to be different to diverge from the laws placed upon us by the universe and by those seeking power. These concepts of which I dare to call keys to something higher, although spread out across all matter, they were times when there would be an extremely high concentration of one concept. These points could appear anywhere but there was never more than one of the same idea at the same time. However it seems inevitable that at some point theirs 3 shall converge into one point an then what will happen. Will it be the end? Or the beginning of something new. Or perhaps it will be something else something infinitely more wonderful.


	2. Chapter 1

Spending your whole life in pursuit of a higher truth. Sounds like something only those who follow a religion seek. In truth everyone does, even I who believe only in what is rational. Imagine my indignity in having my believe, that the answers I sought could not be explained by the science of the natural world alone.  
It was cold that day in December, the year was 2013. India had launched their first interplanetary mission the Mars Orbiter Mission just the other month. They like any other group of people sought answers, answers they believed they would just stumble across. But you can’t just find an answer only the question.  
But whilst these people searched the skies above, I who resided in a relatively small country when compared to others, was sitting in a very comfy chair in my house. Resting after a long day at work, I worked as a theoretical scientist at the nearby university.   
My friend Julian and I had pulled several all night shifts in the past trying to solve the problems that faced us, but none of these had ever been as taxing as that which faced us now.  
Several days ago a highly advanced particle detector at Sern had alerted the scientist on duty to an intense bust of cosmic rays in our atmosphere like those commonly emitted from the sun during solar flares. But the strange thing was the explosions of solar energy where unlike anything ever witnessed. Whilst they appeared like ordinary rays emitted from an object with a black body temperature of 5892, just higher relatively speaking than that of our own sun, they appeared to have no source what so ever.   
One of the most well-known principles in science is that energy can neither be created or destroyed only transferred, so when it was this phononama occurred the scientists at Sern attempted to show that it was no more than a false reading, a brief glitch in a series of near perfect experiments. But alas all there tests served only to corroborate the readings. There was no problems with equipment and no interference or abnormal weather patterns.  
When they reached this conclusion, they realised what this could do to science. It would result in the need to restructure science like that done when the hizinburg uncertainty principle was purposed. Not only this but if science could show that the creation of energy was possible and then replicate the effects, they could in theory create limitless energy.  
So naturally the scientists did what any human would do on discovering of a potential solution to one of the earth’s major problem, the rushed to create and publish a paper explain the results and theories so that the world would know who was responsible for the discovery. But fortunately for the scientific community, some obscure branch within the EU stepped in, and in accordance with laws regarding the preservation of life on earth seized the research before the paper could be published.  
This information was then realized to the world, with a proclamation that the organisation who recreated this event would be granted anything they wanted. Legitimate applicants were also granted a budget by this organisation to conduct their investigations, this budget was subject to a great number of conditions however. This fact lead to many large cooperation not accepting the budget and using only their own money, the university that I was in the employ of was currently struggling financially and so they had no choice but to accept, that’s if they wanted to have a chance against other participants.  
So that is how I alone with my friend Julian and several others came to be working on this project. The university wished us to work full time with each other on this pursuit, even going as far as to stop classes that some of us had if another lecturer was unavailable. However their where a few difficulties between members of the group in early stages, so we ended splitting into 4 groups one of which consisted of Julian and I.  
It had been a few years since the event and the only notable contribution was from some American scientist who suggested that perhaps this anomaly was not the first of its kind, the paper he produced with evidence connecting it to various other events was whilst well thought out was to put it lightly, rubbish. This lead to the paper being all but forgotten, and the one who wrote it even more so.  
I had graduated with a from the university that I work at with a master’s degree in physics before going on to get my PHD from the same university. Julian however never had any inclination to go beyond master’s level, we had entered university in the same year however one wouldn’t say we were friends. In fact we were always arguing over something that is until near the end of our first year when Julian had an accident in the lab destroying the equipment he had been using and I took the fall for him. You see the equipment was necessary to my class work so I know that I was permitted to use it. Julian however was not and I knew that he would most likely be kicked of his coarse. Ever since then we have worked together as much as our differing courses aloud, we even shared rooms after our third year  
Julian unlike me was not primarily a physics student, and whilst he may have majored in particle physics, hence why me and him where working on this project, he also studied the meta-physical aspects of this world. At times his talk about how similar the ideas behind science and religion where, may have annoy me at times but we still remain friends.  
After I finished my PHD we started working together on all our projects, by the time we reached the current one we were already well versed in each others thinking. So it came as no surprise to me when my friend turned around and shouted something that I really can’t repeat. He had an idea, we spent all the next two days in the lab working on his idea, and we were making steady progress until that is we reached a problem. It turned out that if our maths was correct then the concepts of both special and general relativity where wrong. We scowered our maths searching for the flaw but much like the scientist who detected the event we found nothing. Our maths as ever was perfect.  
My friend looked disheartened so turning to him I said “Dear, dear we appear to be stuck”  
He rolled his eyes and sticking out his toung replied “Congratulation Sherlock”  
I smirked thinking to myself that if I was Sherlock surely that makes him Dr Watson. I kept my comment to myself as I know whilst it would not offend him it would cause a war of names to be declared which would not stop until one of us surrendered or fell unconscious from sleep deprivation.   
Instead I said to him in a serious tone “Julian, we have been at this for a while now”, he smirked but allowed me to continue, “So I propose we take a break for tonight and resume our work in the morning”.  
Julian knew I had a point and so begrudgingly he agreed. We went around the room shutting of our non-essential equipment which like us had been on for the last few nights without break and grabbing our jackets we headed out.  
We were standing in the car park about to get in my dark blue audi when Julian shouted another obscurity before dashing back to the lab.  
I shouted at him asking what he was doing.  
Faintly I heard him reply against the cold night something like “Got it, Eureka, see you tomorrow”.  
Rolling my eyes I got in the car, this was not the first time he had done this ad I had learnt to roll with it, knowing that firstly it was pointless to try and dissuade him and secondly that the odds where I wold come in tomorrow to find that he had solved the problem facing us.  
I put my car key into the ignition and turning it I started on the car. I felt it purr silently under my feet as I pushed the accelerator. I moving towards the exit at a fast pass for a university car park. Reaching the exit I turned left to head towards my home, and then I saw something in front of me. A light. Instinctively I swerved nearly hitting the car which was practically flying down the road. I slammed my hand down on the horn and heard its loud honk in the dark silence. The driver of the other car appear not to hear the angry tone of my horn as they turned down the road I had vacated. Shaking my head I continued on my way.  
It was a quiet drive home after that disruption and I soon reached my house. The only other at all unsightly behaviour I had witnessed was a bunch of rowdy teens accosting a man of large stature. Pulling into the drive way I switched of my headlights, plunging the surrounding area into complete darkness.  
I got out of my car and approached my door, it was a modern door which I had painted a dark shade of blue. I fumbled for my keys in the dark, as I did so I saw one of the people in our street he was a young male who many would describe as handsome, he had messy blond hair stark green eyes and a subtly muscular frame. I found my keys in the top pocket of my Harrington jacket, which again was blue. The cold air had been brushing against my exposed fingers for all the time I had been standing open to it, but it was only now that my brain as hyperactive as it was, seemed to recognise only just now how cold I was. I swear that it felt like they were going to fall off, however I will admit that I may have been overstating it a little bit. As I attempted to unlock the door the keys fell from my hand crashing with a clink of metal on concrete which rippled through the silent air like a knife tip hitting still water.  
I ducked down to get my keys of the cold floor when out of the corner I saw my neighbour standing completely still is if paralyzed, he was staring intently at me as if he had something on his mind. When he noticed me staring back he didn’t startle like you would expect from someone spying you he just turned his head away like nothing was up. I shrugged it off as just a man lost in his own thoughts, I quite knew this plight most people in my field did. I went to get up, but as I did so my head hit off the handle of my door. I winced in pain as I got up and clutching my head with one hand, unlocked the door. I could have sworn as I crossed the threshold that I saw my naoiber touch his ear with his left hand, which I noted had a large scar across it. His mouth appeared to move, speaking as if he was an actor when someone ha muted the television. I had grown up with a deaf sister so I had an advanced knowledge of sign language as well as an idea on how to read lips.  
So in my disorientate state I thought I saw him say to no-one “Subject is secure, proceed as planned”.  
Upon entering my house anyone would think they had stepped back in time. My décor was starkly different from my modern car and door. It was all wood, not laminate, actual wood. Bookcases lined the walls, even the kitchen was like a library of food rather than a place to prepare it.  
I was tired so I opened my fridge, which was hidden in by a wooden panel in the wall, and retrieved as simple microwave meal. Spaghetti Cabanari, putting it in the microwave I went through to my dining room and draw the curtains, pressing a button on the wall, caused a television to appear out of the floor. Turing it on I flicked to the news to see what had happened in the world, and naturally as luck would have it as soon as I sat down the bell on the microwave rang telling me my food was ready.  
I retrieved the food from the microwave peeling back the surface and sitting down in front of the television I started to eat remarking to myself about the nonsense that we as grown-ups where obliged to consider news.  
Finishing my food I put the plastic container into the recycling bin and lay down on the long chair I had positioned in the room. I closed my eyes and felt myself being engulfed by sleep. As I passed into the realm that I alone governed, I heard something rather important that I would soon on awakening have completely to my own despair have forgotten. The news reporter spoke of some incident at my work, where a man had been hit by a car without any number plate which then drove of into the distance. The man later died. I of coarse did not even notice this news as I flowed like a boat down the eternal river.


End file.
